


Crushes, The Cold, and Late-Night Confessions

by yutamatic



Series: i wanna be close to you [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutamatic/pseuds/yutamatic
Summary: Jaemin learns from Jeno that cuddling is a good warmth mechanism.





	Crushes, The Cold, and Late-Night Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> credit to my sister for coming up with the title and summary, it’s basically a tradition now

Jaemin was freezing. Internally and soon externally if he didn’t achieve warmth right away. You see, the heater had recently broke in the dream dorm, deadass in the middle of  winter. This caused the building to be extremely cold, making it a difficult environment to fall asleep in. 

The boy carefully unraveled himself out of the bundle of blankets, the coldness swallowing him up even more. He shivered, folding his arms across his chest, hugging himself in hopes of providing some insulation. Dragging his feet across the bleak floor, he slowly exited his bedroom and stalked across the hallway to Jeno’s room.

Inhaling deeply, Jaemin creaked open the door as quietly as possible, assuming the other would be sleeping. But that was not the case.

Jeno was sitting it in his bed, wearing a jacket and wrapped in at least four blankets. He held his phone up to his face, and Jaemin could see his expression because of the brightness the screen provided.

“Jaemin?” he asked softly, eyes lifting from the tiny mobile device.

Jaemin swallowed, and now that he thought about it, he honestly didn’t know why he was here. 

“It’s really cold in my room.” he managed to say, which wasn’t a lie, but he just wanted an excuse to go to his crush’s room. 

Jeno switched off his phone, leaving the artificial lighting from the light posts outside that shined through the blinds as the only light source in the room.

“Come here.” 

Jaemin went over to the other’s bed, plopping down on the edge of it. He felt some blankets thrown over his cold body. Jeno slid down the headboard so he was now in a reclined position. Jaemin laid down as well.

“Why aren’t you asleep?” Jaemin asked, turning on his side to face the other boy.

“It’s too cold.” Jeno simply replied, staring up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes, lips slightly parted. Though there was limited light in the room, Jaemin could still see his face, and blushed.

Jaemin’s lips curled into a soft smile, seeing his crush at peace. But Jeno opened his eyes again, turning his head to face the other.

“Are you still cold?” he asked.

Jaemin hesitated for a moment, he was so caught up in his feelings he’d forgotten he was cold. He nodded against the pillow.

Jeno turned onto his side, extending his arm out and pulling the other boy closer to him by the waist. Jaemin’s nose was buried into Jeno’s shirt, Jeno resting his chin on top of Jaemin’s head.

The younger couldn’t help but blush intensely. Sure, they’d cuddled before, but it was all platonic. But since Jaemin has developed feelings for the male rather recently, his mind was racing, his heart hammering in his chest. 

“Jeno?” he quietly called, his fingers playing with the fabric of the other’s shirt. 

“Mhm?” he hummed in reply.

“You’re really warm.”

Jeno chuckled, causing Jaemin to blush even deeper, if that was possible. Luckily it was dark, so Jeno couldn’t see the other’s tomato face.

“Thanks.” the older boy took the complement, adjusting his chin on the other’s head.

Jaemin swallowed. “Does this mean anything to you?”

“What do you mean?”

“The cuddling.”

There was a moment of silence after, causing Jaemin to panic. 

“It does mean something. Honestly, it means a lot.” Jeno responded. “Who wouldn’t want to cuddle with their crush?” 

Jaemin’s breath hitched. Did he just hear that right? Jeno has a crush on him?  
Jeno covered his mouth with his hand. “Sorry, I-”

“Jeno,” Jaemin cut in, his heart going haywire in his chest. “I-I like you too.”

A layer of silence settled over the boys as they tried to collect themselves. Jaemin’s cheeks were so hot he couldn’t even imagine being cold at this point.

He broke out of his thoughts when he felt lips press against his forehead. Jeno kissed Jaemin’s forehead, carding his fingers through those brown locks as he shifted himself down, so they were now face to face. 

“Are you warm now?” he proposed, keeping his arms around the younger’s waist. 

Jaemin nodded, smiling. He scooted closer, their foreheads now touching.

“Thanks for warming me up.” he said.

“Anytime.” Jeno’s eye smile appeared, causing Jaemin’s heart to melt even more. The urge to kiss him was overwhelmingly strong, and it was eating Jaemin alive. 

And so, he leaned in a bit closer, closing the gap in between them.


End file.
